Jill Valentine: Accidental Love
by SanityShock
Summary: It was fate than accident


**May contain some spoilers, **incase you haven't played Revelations yet probably shouldn't read this. My first one shot fic, hopefully worth reading. It was quite difficult to write a story with no plot but still tried my best. Enjoy.

"Nice work Chris" Jill complimented as they got off the chopper. The BSAA European HQ was at that time quite small, only three helipads, two three storey buildings which housed rooms for the agents, command centre, gym, debriefing room, officers mess and ball room, all squeezed into two buildings.

"Yea" Chris felt too tired to chat further, he just wanted to get to his room and sleep. He had spent almost two days, traveling from the mountains in Europe to the middle of the Mediterranean sea while he fought living nightmares.

"Chris and Jill, your needed at the debriefing room" BSAA personnel came and told them. The situation at HQ was a mess, the director resigned and the FBC had stormed the HQ lately. Senior officers were trying to get things straight.

"You tell them I just got diarrhea" Chris had no intentions to spend an hour in debriefing.

"Come on it will be quick" Jill reluctantly persuaded him, she also noticed the fatigue in his eyes.

"No way" he went to the elevator, threw his gear on the table as he entered his room, took a shower, quickly changed into his pajamas and got in bed. It was a double bed; Chris had all the room he needed. Out of habit, Chris fell asleep while hugging a pillow.

Jill endured the grueling debriefing. As she walked out she was also in the same state as Chris, she went straight to her room, she planned on taking a shower and retiring to her bed. She was about to take off her swimsuit instead decided to check the washroom for water. The HQ's rooms weren't five star, there would be occasional leaks in the pipes.

"Just as I thought" Jill opened the shower but no water.

"I hate this place" she picked up the phone to complain about it.

"That would take too long" she put the phone down and thought for awhile.

"His bathroom must be working" Jill went to the top level of the building and went to Chris's room.

"Chris can I use-" she saw him sleeping and didn't want to disturb him. She came inside and looked around.

"Why does he get a bigger room?" Jill looked at the room. It had three large windows, the bed was to the right of the entrance, the bathroom was to the left, the phone was in the far corner of the room and the LCD TV was placed right in front of the bed, a mirror next to the bed.

"Well that's not fair" Jill said as she looked at the TV, she hadn't been given a TV or a large room or a double bed.

"Whatever" she opened the bathroom door to check on the water, but seeing the floor wet she got the hint. She threw her pajamas at the chair next to the bathroom door.

"Well, at least I have a dressing room" Jill realized the dressing room was missing.

"Chris no peeking" she whispered and looked at the dark sky before closing the curtains. She unzipped her swimsuit and slowly started to take it off, just as she pulled the swimsuit from her shoulder.

"Chris I need to showww" Quint was mesmerized as Jill swimsuit pulled the swimsuit down exposing her slender back.

"Sorry" Quint ran out, before that Jill didn't know he was standing behind her. Jill heard him shouting to Keith.

"Keith, Jill is in Chris's room naked…Oh my god"

"What the heck" annoyed Jill put the swimsuit back on and went to the door and locked it. She again unzipped the swimsuit and quickly took it off. Just as she threw the swimsuit at the table where Chris's gear was, the phone started to ring.

"Come on!" Chris screamed from his sleep, as he fell from the bed onto the floor and started crawling to the corner where the phone was.

"Shit" Jill whispered, Chris hadn't noticed her presence, he was half asleep. She slowly walked to the chair where her pajamas were, but jumped in bed as she saw Chris's head turning.

"Yes"

"Ofcourse"

"I watched the game too"

"Congratulations" Chris was randomly replying to the call.

"Yes I love you too" Chris hung up and took out the phone line.

"What the fuck Chris" Keith said as Chris hung up.

"Did we interrupt them?" Quint said full of hope.

"Man" Keith rubbed his head.

"Chris said he's in love with me" Keith said.

"He's probably sleep talking, call him… I mean them again"

"I can't reach them"

Jill planned that just as Chris got in bed she would jump out, to her luck he wasn't in his senses, he was hardly awake.

"Where's the pillow?" Chris tried to find it while his eyes were shut. Jill's eyes widened as Chris hands felt her.

"There" he got in bed and his arms wrapped around Jill's chest and waist and his cheeks pressed against her back. Chris should have noticed the big difference between a pillow and a human, Chris was too tired to think of anything else. He hugged her tightly and quickly fell asleep. Jill's heart was pounding fast, she wasn't this nervous before. She never thought she would be naked in bed with Chris. As tempting it was she had to get out, Chris would freak out when he would wake up.

"Oh my god" Chris was dreaming about the new Mercedes.

"I love you so much" he hugged it's hood while in reality he turned Jill to face him. Jill thought he was awake and her game was up.

"You're the most beautiful thing ever" he kissed the bumper of the Mercedes. Jill turned red as Chris kissed her deeply his hands caressed her cheeks and pulled her close. Chris felt a tingling feeling in his mouth as he kissed Jill. The kiss turned more passionate as Chris pulled her closer and closer, Jill didn't struggle nor move.

"Oh my god…oh my god…oh my god" Jill was screaming in her thoughts.

"This can't be happening" Jill thought it was too good to be true. Chris dreamt that he again hugged the hood of the car, while he pulled Jill out of the kiss and buried her face in her neck.

Jill didn't move as she was star struck. Chris didn't let her go, she waited until a few hours before she would get out of his hold. As the hours passed by, Jill slowly, inch by inch moved away from him, she didn't want to but it had to be done. Finally she got out of his hold. She decided to go back to her room, she brushed away the thought as the need to shower popped up. She took a long shower, she was sure Chris would wake from the noise the shower made. Getting out of the shower with the towel wrapped around her, she saw Chris still sleeping.

"Didn't know you were a heavy sleeper" Jill changed into her pajamas and decided to go back to her room, she again brushed away the thought as she looked over the shoulder and saw Chris.

"I'm sure you won't mind" Jill went back to Chris's bed and slept on the other side away from Chris. Just as Chris's hand again came in contact with her, he thought it was a pillow and moved to her side, he rested his head on her chest and didn't move till the next day.

Jill stroked his hair as she woke up, she didn't move because if she did he would surely wake although in reality she didn't want the moment to end.

"Enough of your beauty sleep" she said to him. He let out a light moan, he didn't wake up which disappointed Jill. She wanted to see his reaction, as he woke up in her arms.

She picked up the remote from the side table and turned the TV on. She increased the volume so he may wake up. It did the trick, he rubbed his eyes while still lying on top of Jill. Jill bit her lip as his eyes looked at her body,

"What the?" Chris got up seeing he was on top of someone.

"Jill!" Chris was more relieved than surprised.

"Good morning" she smiled at pretended to watch the TV.

"How? When?" Chris asked her, trying to figure it out when did she get in bed with him.

"Did I get drunk?" Chris inquired.

"Why? You get in bed with me only when you're drunk?" Jill gave a suspicious look. Chris looked around the room,

"Hey! This is my room. You're in MY bed" now it was Chris who was giving her a suspicious look.

"Yea I figured you would get nightmares" Jill said as Chris laid his head next to her.

"Turn the TV off, I'm too tired" Chris said as he prepared to go back to sleep. Jill rolled her eyes and got out of bed and went to the dining hall for breakfast. While having breakfast, she got a message on her cell,

"You're right, I'm having nightmares, can't sleep, get back here" she smiled as she read it.

**The End**


End file.
